


Strangers

by Vampz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Drabble, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Out of Character, vampire!Chris
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 07:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampz/pseuds/Vampz
Summary: "สรุปคือคุณไม่ใช่มนุษย์?""เจ้าดูไม่แปลกใจ?""โลกนี้มีอะไรอีกมากมายที่ผมไม่รู้ อีกอย่าง คุณไม่ได้คุกคามผม—หมายถึงไม่ได้ประสงค์ร้าย อย่างเช่นจะมาปล้นชิงทรัพย์หรือทำร้ายร่างกาย อะไรทำนองนั้น"





	Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> แดรบเบิลอะไรไม่รู้เหมือนกัน แค่อยากเห็นพิคริสหมีกัดคอชาย... #...  
> เป็นแดรบเบิลที่เอาแต่ใจมากๆ แบบอยากเขียนก็เขียนเลย และใช่ อู้งา—
> 
> หมายเห็ด  
> 1\. ปกติไม่ค่อยเขียนเอยูนะ แต่อันนี้ลั่นเอง + เป็นความติ่งส่วนตัวที่ชอบอะไรแนวลึกลับหน่อยๆ อย่างแวมไพร์อยู่แล้วด้วย เนี่ย โคตรเอาแต่ใจ 555+  
> 2\. พิคริส OOC มาก เอยูนี้จะคีปคาร์หมีนี่โคตรยาก จะให้เป็นแวมไพร์บ้าๆ มันก็เสียของ ขนาดเป็นคนยังหล่อเสียของเล— *แค่ก*  
> 3\. ที่ลงในนี้เป็นเวอร์ชันที่อิดิท+รีไรท์จากทวิตเตอร์มาแล้วนะฮะ

 

Hiddlesworth Vampire AU

 

 

"ที่นี่ไม่ใช่ที่ที่มนุษย์อย่างเจ้าควรเข้ามา" น้ำเสียงแหบต่ำติดจะน่ากลัวดังขึ้นจากข้างหลัง

 

ทอมหันกลับมา เผชิญหน้ากับสิ่งที่เขาเพิ่งไล่ตามอยู่เมื่อครู่ก่อนด้วยความสงสัย ตลอดหนึ่งเดือนที่ผ่านมาเขารู้สึกเหมือนมีใครหรืออะไรสักอย่างเป็นเงาตามตัว เหมือนจะคิดไปเองแต่ก็อยากพิสูจน์ให้แน่ใจ สบโอกาสเหมาะจึงตัดสินใจไล่ตามมาถึงตรอกมืดๆ แห่งนี้

 

"มนุษย์?" เขาถามกลับ "พูดอย่างกับคุณไม่ใช่—"

 

แสงไฟจากถนนไม่อาจแทรกผ่านเข้าตรอกแคบระหว่างตึก เขามองไม่เห็นคนข้างนอก และไม่มีใครเห็นเขาใต้เงาตึกระฟ้าสองตึกนี้เช่นกัน

 

"บนโลกนี้มีอะไรอีกมากที่เจ้ายังไม่รู้" ชายปริศนาวางนิ้วชี้ทาบลงบนริมฝีปากของทอม "แต่บางอย่างเจ้าก็ไม่ควรจะรู้"

"แต่ผมต้องรู้เรื่องของคุณ" เขายืนกราน กดมือของอีกฝ่ายลงข้างกาย ไม่ค่อยแน่ใจนักว่าความเย็นที่สัมผัสได้นั้นมาจากสภาพอากาศ หรือคนตรงหน้าแค่เป็นคนประหลาดที่ดันมีมือที่เย็นเฉียบเหมือนไม่ใช่มนุษย์

"มนุษย์ช่างขี้สงสัย"

"ผมชื่อทอม"

"โทมัส..."

"จะเรียกงั้นก็ได้ครับ แล้วคุณ?"

"คริส"

"เอาล่ะ งั้น...คริส"

"เจ้าควรกลับที่พักไปได้แล้ว"

 

ทอมจ้องกลับ ไม่เกรงกลัว ไม่ขยับตัวสักก้าว

 

"มีเหตุผลอะไรที่ทำให้คุณแอบตามผมตอนกลับบ้านตลอดเลยเหรอครับ คริส?"

 

เพราะเขาสัมผัสความคุกคามจากอีกฝ่ายไม่ได้ จึงถามไปตามตรง

 

"เจ้านี่ก็แปลก ไม่กลัวรึไง?"

"ถ้าผมกลัว น้ำตาผมจะไหล แบบ คือไม่ได้ร้องไห้นะ... จริงๆ ก็เหมือนร้องไห้นั่นแหละแต่ผมแค่บังคับมันไม่ได้ แล้วเอ่อ...คุณเห็นมันมั้ยล่ะ" ทอมอธิบายพลางหัวเราะแหะๆ พยายามหาเรื่องผ่อนคลายความตึงเครียดระหว่างบทสนทนา “อีกอย่าง ผมแค่รู้สึกว่าคุณไม่ได้มาร้าย ไม่งั้นผมคงจะตายไปตั้งแต่เดือนที่แล้ว”

 

เสียงหัวเราะอย่างไม่ยี่หระกับอันตราย กับความมองโลกในแง่ดีนั่นทำให้คริสเปลี่ยนท่าที เขาดูผ่อนคลายลง แม้จะยังอยู่ในชุดประหลาดๆ คล้ายหลุดมาจากสมัยวิคตอเรียนยังไงยังงั้น

 

"สรุปคือคุณไม่ใช่มนุษย์?"

"เจ้าดูไม่แปลกใจ?"

"โลกนี้มีอะไรอีกมากมายที่ผมไม่รู้ อีกอย่าง คุณไม่ได้คุกคามผม—หมายถึงไม่ได้ประสงค์ร้าย อย่างเช่นจะมาปล้นชิงทรัพย์หรือทำร้ายร่างกาย อะไรทำนองนั้น"

"คิดผิดแล้ว"

 

คริสใช้หลังมือเย็นเยียบลากผ่านรอยเส้นเลือดบนต้นคอขาวส่วนที่โผล่พ้นเสื้อเชิ้ตอย่างอ้อยอิ่ง

 

"มือคุณเย็นนะ"

"เจ้าอยากรู้เรื่องของเจ้ามากกว่านี้ไหม"

"เรื่องของผม? ไม่น่าจะมีใครรู้ดีไปกว่าผมแล้วนะครับ ถ้าว่ากันตามตรง"

"มีสิ" คริสขยับหน้าเข้ามาใกล้ ใกล้จนเห็นเขี้ยวแหลมจากรอยยิ้มนั้น

"เจ้ากลัว..."

"..." ทอมอ้าปากค้าง รีบปัดมือคริสออกแล้วเดินถอยหลังไปอีกก้าว

 

คริสเพียงเอื้อมมือออกไป ใช้แขนเสื้อเช็ดหยดน้ำตาที่ไหลอาบแก้มของอีกคน

 

"ยังไม่ถึงเวลาสินะ"

"ไม่ บอกผม"

"เจ้าอยากรู้อะไรล่ะ"

"คุณเป็นใคร?"

"คริส ข้าก็บอกชื่อเจ้าไปแล้—"

"ไม่ใช่ หมายถึง ทำไมคุณถึงต้องตามผม"

คริสหัวเราะแห้งๆ "ข้าบอกด้วยคำพูดไม่ได้ และข้าไม่แน่ใจว่าเจ้าพร้อมจะรับฟัง" แต่สุดท้ายก็ยอมปล่อยให้ทอมเว้นระยะห่างจากเขามากขึ้น

 

แต่พอเห็นเสี้ยวหน้าแฝงความเจ็บปวดอย่างลึกซึ้งจากแสงจันทร์ที่ตกกระทบลงพอดี รู้ตัวอีกทีกลับเป็นทอมที่ก้าวเข้าไปหาอีกฝ่าย

 

"ผม...ขอโทษ" ทอมทักเบาๆ "คุณเป็นอะไรหรือเปล่าครับ?"

"มีทางเลือกอยู่สองทาง"

"ครับ?"

"หนึ่ง รอให้พร้อมกว่านี้ และสอง ลองดูสักตั้ง"

"คุณจะไม่ฆ่าผมใช่มั้ย..."

 

คริสหลุดขำพรืด

 

"มีอะไรน่าขำครับ!?"

"เปล่า แค่คิดถึงวันวานน่ะ..."

"แล้วคุณคิดว่าเตรียมใจมาพอหรือยังล่ะครับ?"

"หืม?"

"ก็ถามความเห็นผมไม่ใช่เหรอ?"

"อืม...ก็หลายปีแล้วนะ" พูดให้ถูกคือหลายร้อยปี แต่คริสเลือกจะไม่พูดออกไป

"แล้วอะไรทำให้คุณลังเลกัน?"

"เจ้าไง"

"ผม? เกี่ยวอะไรกัน?"

"หลับตาสิ"

"สะ สัญญาว่าจะไม่ฆ่าผมนะ..." ทอมย้ำ น้ำตาไหลอีกรอบ “ขอโทษ ผมกลัวนิดหน่อยอ่ะ”

"อือฮึ" คริสขยับตัวเข้ามาใกล้ขึ้น ก่อนสอดมือเข้าประคองที่ท้ายทอยของทอม

"ผมขอร้อง...จะเอาอะไรไปก็ได้ แต่ไม่ใช่ชีวิตผม ผมยังมีแม่และน้องสาวที่ต้องดูแล—"

"อย่าลืมตาจนกว่าข้าจะบอกก็แล้วกัน"

 

คริสแค่ใช้อีกมือหนึ่งปลดกระดุมเสื้อเชิ้ตของทอมออกอีกสองเม็ด ไล่ปลายจมูกลงกับผิวกายขาวใต้เสื้อเชิ้ตตัวนั้น

 

"คริส...คุณคริส..."

 

สัมผัสของคริสคุ้นเคยอย่างประหลาด เขาไม่เคยมีประสบการณ์กับเพศชายด้วยกันก็จริง แต่กับคนแปลกหน้าที่เพิ่งจะรู้จักแถมยังไม่ใช่คน ทำไมถึงให้ความรู้สึกคุ้นเคยได้ถึงขนาด—

 

ความคิดถูกหยุดลงพร้อมลมหายใจประหนึ่งว่าเวลาได้หยุดลงไปชั่วขณะ สมองว่างเปล่าขาวโพลนจนเหมือนถูกลบความทรงจำ แล้วก็มีเสี้ยวหนึ่งของสิ่งใหม่เติมแต่งลงไปทดแทน

 

“คริส– _คริสโตเฟอร์—_ ” กระทั่งชื่อเรียกก็ยังแปร่งปร่า ไม่รู้ว่าหลุดมาจากปากเขาได้อย่างไร

"โทมัส... _โทมัส_..."

 

หรือแม้กระทั่งน้ำเสียงพร่ำเรียกนามอันแผ่วพร่าของอีกฝ่ายยังคุ้นหู

 

‘ _อยู่กับข้า ท่านต้องอยู่กับข้า! **โทมัส!**_ ’

 

ทอมหอบหายใจหลังจากถูกปล่อยให้เป็นอิสระ ริมฝีปากของชายผู้นี้ว่าน่ากลัวแล้ว แต่ยังไม่เท่าสิ่งที่อยู่ในนั้น ที่พันเกี่ยวกับสิ่งเดียวกันที่เขามี และเขาก็ตอบสนองต่อมันโดยไม่รู้ตัว

 

"ไม่ต้องห่วง ข้าแค่จูบ—"

"คุณจะทำผมตายเพราะขาดอากาศหายใจ!" ทอมโวย ทั้งที่ยังพ่นลมรดผิวหน้าของอีกฝ่ายที่อยู่ห่างออกไปไม่ถึงคืบ

"แต่เจ้าก็คุ้นเคยกับมันดี"

 

ทอมเงียบไป ไร้ข้อโต้แย้งจนเขาเองยังรู้สึกแปลกใจว่าทำไมถึงไม่ขัดขืน ที่จริงกลับรู้สึกดีด้วยซ้ำ

 

"ไว้รอเจ้าพร้อมกว่านี้" คริสเช็ดคราบน้ำตาที่ข้างแก้มทอมอีกครั้ง ก่อนหลุดหัวเราะในลำคออย่างมีเลศนัย แล้วติดกระดุมเสื้อที่เหลือคืนให้ "ไว้รอเจ้าเลิกกลัวข้าก่อนเถอะ"

 

ทอมเม้มปาก ชั่งใจว่าจะตอบคำพูดแสนประหลาดนั้นอย่างไร รวมไปถึง... จะจัดการกับความรู้สึกตอนนี้ด้วยวิธีไหน

 

"ผมเป็น... คนสำคัญของคุณเหรอ?" เขาคาดเดาเอาจากความละเอียดอ่อนของการเคลื่อนไหว การกระทำของฝ่ายตรงข้ามที่เขาไม่ค่อยเข้าใจนัก กับประโยคหนึ่งที่หลุดเข้ามาในห้วงความคิดในระหว่างที่สติไม่อยู่กับร่องกับรอย

 

คริสเงียบ มือของเขาหยุดอยู่ที่กระดุมเม็ดสุดท้ายที่เพิ่งติดกลับให้เรียบร้อย

 

"ไม่ๆๆ อย่าเข้าใจผิดนะ ผมหมายถึง ถ้ามันไม่ใช่—"

"กลับบ้านได้แล้ว"

"อะ—"

"มีคนสำคัญรอเจ้าอยู่ที่บ้านไม่ใช่หรือ?" คริสเช็คความเรียบร้อยของเสื้อผ้า ก่อนตบหน้าอกทอมสองสามที

"แล้วคุณล่ะ?"

"ข้ารอได้ ไม่เป็นไร"

"ผม...ขอโทษนะ"

"ทำไมต้องขอโทษ?"

"ดูเหมือนผมจะเป็นต้นเหตุให้คุณเสียใจ ยังไงยังงั้น"

"ไม่เลย ข้าว่าข้าตัดสินใจถูกแล้ว" คริสยิ้มตอบ

"แล้วเรา...จะได้เจอกันอีกใช่มั้ย?" ทอมไม่รู้ว่าทำไมถึงถามออกไปแบบนั้น เขารู้เพียงแต่ว่าจะต้องมีอะไรเชื่อมโยงกันสักอย่าง

 

อะไรที่มากกว่าการเจอกันโดยบังเอิญ และถูกจูบโดยคนแปลกหน้าไม่รู้ที่มาที่ไป

 

"ถ้าเจ้าต้องการ..." คริสจับมือทอมขึ้นมาจูบเบาๆ ที่หลังมือแทนคำอำลา "เราคงได้พบกัน"

 

 

 

 


End file.
